I Should Know Better Than To Love You
by purplefeather21
Summary: Being in love with Randy Orton is not the smartest or best thing that can happen to a Diva. Too bad it's true for Ashley Massaro.


**A/N: Well, he's my first shot at "Rashley". Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE's Superstars, or the song and its lyrics.**

* * *

**You change your mind**

**Like a girl changes clothes**

**Yeah you, PMS**

**L****ike a ….I would know**

_(Flashback) 1 year ago_

"_So, Ashley, how does it feel to be teaming up with the lovely and talented Mickie James?: Mickie teased her tag team partner of the night._

"_I hate it." the Dirty Diva joked._

_The brunette was about to protest when the locker room door was opened, and in came Randy Orton._

"_Uh, Randy? You do know you're in the wrong locker room, right?" Mickie asked._

_Randy smiled. "Yeah, I do. I just wanted to see if I could borrow Ash's iPod."_

_The blonde shook her head. "So you can kill the battery again? No."_

_The Legend Killer smirked. "Oh, come on! You know you can't say no to me, Ash."_

_Ashley hit him playfully on the arm. "Yeah, right."_

"_Please?" he asked._

"_Fine." the blonde sighed. She grabbed it from her bag and handed it to him/_

_The well-toned superstar quickly hugged her, and went out the room._

**And you overthink**

**Always speak**

**Crypticall****y**

**I should know**

**That you're no good for me**

_Mickie smirked. "Well, that was enlightening. Again. Like it has been for a while."_

_Ashley rolled her eyes. "Not this again." She knew where this was going._

_The Virginian Diva smiled. "Oh, come on! You cant tell me you didn't notice he was flirting with you!"_

_Ashley merely shook her head. "No he wasn't. There's nothing going on between us."_

_This time the brunette rolled her eyes. "Not now at least."_

_(End of flashback)_

**Cause you're hot then you're cold**

**You're yes then you're no**

Wrestlemania

"Hey Ashley." Mickie smiled at the blonde woman in front of her. "You ready to kick some Diva butt?"

Ashley smirked "I'm ready to kick one Diva's butt." she joked.

"Ha ha ha." the brunette was about to say something back, but she immediately sobered up. "Legend Killer coming your way."

Ashley looked up just in time to connect with the Superstar's cold ones/

"Well, well, well." he drawled. "If it isn't the sluttiest of them all, Ashley Massaro." He narrowed his eyes at the sight of Mickie's fierce look. "James."

Ashley gave him a look of pure hatred, making him almost apologize, but he didn't. She was just a distraction in his life. Something that got in his away of regaining the title, and he couldn't afford to be distracted.

"Orton." she muttered, and looked down.

In two quick steps, the Legend Killer was up against the small Diva's body. He felt her tense up at the closeness between them. He brushed his fingers against her cheek. "Good luck." he whispered and quickly left.

**You're in then you're out**

**You're up then you're down**

Ashley gulped. "What the hell was that? One moment he's a jerk that hates my guts and the next he's Mr. Nice Guy? What is his problem?"

Mickie shrugged. "That's Ledge for you." Judging by the look on her friend's face she could tell that having Randy offend Ashley, but not her-hurt her. "He didn't make fun of me because I'm not the one he's in love with."

_(Flashback) 10 months ago_

"_Hey guys." Randy Orton and Jon Cena greeted the two Divas sitting on the a small bench from gorilla position._

"_Guys." Ashley and Mickie snickered._

_John smiled. "I think they were talking about us."_

_Ashley smirked. "Actually, we were making fun of you two."_

_The Legend Killer, who usually had a quick-witted reply, stayed quiet._

_The other two Superstars, knowing the reason he was quiet, decided now was a good time to leave the pair alone._

**You're wrong when it's right**

**It's black and it's white**

"_So….what's up?" Ashley asked nervously. Mickie had been strangely excited for tonight._

_Randy opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Uh, I actually wanted to talk to you about something." _

_She nodded. "Fine. What is it?"_

"_I wanted to know if you know, have ever thought about the possibility….of maybe being more than friends? And you know, I could understand if you said no, I--"_

_Ashley laughed at how nervous he seemed. Truthfully, she has. "I like you too, Randy. And I would like to be your girlfriend."_

_(End of flashback)_

Ashley laughed. "He doesn't love me. The only person he's capable of loving is himself."

Mickie raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty cold, Ash."

"Are you kidding? I'm the one being mean? Do you know how many insults from him I have to put up with on a daily basis?" the Dirty Diva replied.

**We fight, we break up**

**We kiss, we make up**

The brunette blinked. "That's because he doesn't know how else to get your attention."

Ashley made a face. "Why would he want my attention? He had it once, then he decided it wasn't good enough."

Mickie sighed. Ashley wasn't stupid, but when it came to this, she certainly wasn't too bright. "He still loves you, obviously! Maybe he doesn't want you to be interested in someone else?" she suggested.

"You know, I do have a right to be happy, and if its not with him, then that's not my fault. It's his." the blonde replied.

"And have you found this someone?" Mickie asked as she linked arms with her best friend, as they walked away from the hallway, and into catering.

"**Well…" Ashley joked.**

**You don't really want to stay, no(but you)**

**But you don't really want to go-o**

_(Flashback) 7 months ago_

"_Isn't this awesome?" Mickie asked, practically bouncing towards the hotel's pool._

_John laughed. "Sure."_

"_See, he agrees." Mickie smirked. "Unlike a certain best friend."_

_Ashley shook her head. "No, it is pretty cool. It's just that Randy I got into a huge fight before going on the airplane, and I haven't see him since."_

"_About what?" John asked curiously. He had sat next to Randy during the flight, and had witnessed his sour mood. He just didn't know what made him that way._

_He girlfriend of a month an a half playfully slapped him. "Butt out!"_

_Ashley smiled at her friends' playful banter. She couldn't be any happier that they were together. "It's just….we were talking, and then the next thing I know, he's screaming at me.:_

_John shook his head. "Don't take it personal. Randy's like that a lot. He gets pretty stressed, and then he just…snaps." John smiled. "Plus, sooner or later he's gonna come beginning for forgiveness."_

_Ashley sighed. "We'll see about that."_

_(End of flashback)_

**You're hot then you're cold.**

**You're yes then you're no**

**You're in and you're out**

**You're up and you're down**

Still Wrestlemania

The newly crowned World Heavyweight Champion knocked on hi friend's door. "Orton, open up."

Out came a very red-eyed Legend Killer. "What?"

Instantly, the Chain Gang Soldier came in. "Dude, what happened in here. IT looks like a tornado swept through the place."

Randy just stayed quiet.

"Look, maybe you're mad, upset; I don't care. I just wanted to tell you that you better clean this mess up right now."

"Why?" he hissed.

"Because I just spent the last 25 minutes talking Ashley into coming to talk to you." John shot back.

"I lose one match, and suddenly I'm a charity case." Randy let out a bitter laugh. "Fucking unbelievable."

"See, that's your problem, man. We both know your issues go a lot deeper than that. You and Ashley…" the Champion sighed. "We both you know you're a much better person when you're with her. And for some reason, she still loves you, but you did hurt her. So, looks like you just might be getting a second chance."

**We used to be**

**Just like twins**

**So in sync**

**The same energy**

**Now's a dead battery.**

**Used to laugh bout nothing**

**Now your plain boring.**

**I should know that you're not gonna change**

"Who says I ant a second chance?" the Legend Killer asked quietly.

John smirked. "Don't you?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Get out."

His best friend let out a booming laugh. Looks like he did want a second chance, even if he wouldn't admit it.

_(Flashback ) 2 months ago_

"_You're kidding, right?" John asked, incredulous._

_The Legend Killer shook his head. "No."_

_John made a face. "So you just broke up for no reason? I don't believe that." _

_Randy shrugged. "Fine."_

_John sighed. "You're going regret letting her go, Randy. Just you wait."_

_(End of flashback)_

Ashley took a deep breath. Standing in front of Randy's locker room, she didn't feel talking to him was such a great idea. Too bad she'd already told John she's talk to him. Sighing, she knocked on the door.

She heard grunting from inside, and a few seconds later, a sweaty Legend Killer came out. With a face that screamed, 'furious!'. He stepped aside, and let her come in. All spread out on the floor, were weights, and other exercising equipment." You were working out?" she asked.

"No, I took them out for the fun of it." he said sarcastically.

Ashley bit her lip. " I was just trying to be nice, Randy."

His eyes narrowed. "Like when you made it seem like I was someone who needed to be pitied, in front of John, about 30 minutes ago?"

"I was just trying to help you." she said quietly.

He stepped closer to her after closing the door. "I've never needed your help."

**Cause you're hot then you're cold**

**You're yes then you're no**

**You're in then you're out**

"Yeah, silly me for caring." she muttered.

It took all of the Legend Killer's strength not to say something back. It's not that he didn't love her, because he did. But being nice and caring wasn't something that came easy to him.

"I shouldn't have come." she said quietly.

The young man sighed. "So I'm the bad guy now, huh?"

"I didn't even say that!" she protested.

"But it's the way you look at me." he hissed.

"Fine, maybe I do. DO you know why, though? Because that's the way you chose to act." the Dirty Diva said, her voice getting louder with each word.

"And you're so righteous you get to judge?" he scoffed." You went on Playboy to further your career, and instead, it went down the drain." he shot back.

She rolled her eyes. "A Playboy you bought, right? That's not the point though, I think you're…" she sighed. "Why do you want people to hate you?"

The Legend Killer blinked twice. "Excuse me?"

See took a step closer to him. " I think every time you insult people, it's so they'll despise you. That way, you'll kill the possibility of ever caring about someone. Then when someone cares about you, you get scared. Caring about someone terrifies you." the blonde Diva said softly.

Randy clenched his teeth and looked away. "Get out."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Very mature. Just know that if I do, it'll be forever. I care about you, Randy, I do. But I'm tired of your attitude. There's only so much I can wait for you to realize that." she said quietly, and began to leave.

**You're up then you're down**

**You're wrong when it's right**

**It's black and it's white**

"Ashley, wait!" he called out.

The Dirty Diva slowly turned around. "I thought you didn't care about what I said."

The Superstar took a few steps and was right in front of his ex-girlfriend. He took her hands on his, and began talking. "I'm an ass, I know that. I just….being…you're right. I care about you, Ash, and I'd never purposely hurt you. I'd never do that. It just comes out. Don't leave me, Ash, please. The thought about you look at someone else…" he sighed.

Ashley sighed. She knew she was going ot forgive him. Because no matter what he did, she always forgave him. "Apology accepted."

The Legend Killer smiled for the first time in weeks. "Really?"

Ashley held in a smile. "Yes, Orton. Lucky for you, I'm not going anywhere."

Randy quickly kissed her, and replied, "I'll hold you to that."

**We fight, we break up**

**We kiss, we make up**


End file.
